


Fake it with me?

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flirty, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smutt, Virgin!Ian, collegeAU, fakeit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: College. Ian and Lip get drunk with Ian's roommate, Lip tells him that Ian is virgin and he never had a boyfriend. The roommate tells this to all the campus (everyone start to make fun of him) and starts to be obsessed because he wants to fuck him. Ian asks for help to Mandy's brother, Mickey. Ian asks him to go to his room and pretend to fuck for show but in the room Mickey ends up for riding Ian's cock. Mickey will give Ian the best night of sex and amazing orgasms. What do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever asked for this. It was fun for me to write. :) hope you like it.

 

\---

Ian sat on the floor of Lip's dorm room laughing as he downed a beer. Lip was talking about something, who the fuck knows what. Honestly that genius shit he was usually spouting, Ian just blocked out, and if he wasn't so high, he would be blocking it out, but as it stood, he squinted his eyes, trying to understand what exactly his brother was saying to him, it didn't make such sense, at this point, he was kind of curious if it was something school related or if Lip was literally too drunk to complete an actual thought. Probably both if he was honest about it.

  
It was then that Lip's roommate bursts in the door, completely wasted and practically naked. Breathing heavily and collapses on the bed laughing.

“Man…the fuck?,” Lip says.

“Dude. Crazy night. You missed it. I got laid, so many times, I lost count.” He laughs. And Ian rolls his eyes. Gross. Not the fact that the boy got laid, but seriously the thought of this neandrathal sleeping with every girl and or guy he could get his hands on seriously sickened Ian because Gary, was the type of guy who didn't care who he was fucking as long as he was fucking. Ian tried to ignore him and it worked for close to an hour while he and Lip continued to drink until Gary slid off the bed and sat next to Ian.

He flings his arm around Ian's shoulder and Ian shakes it away, disgusted. and Gary looks deeply offended as if he has never seen someone shake him away. "Would you leave my brother alone Gary."

"What man, just giving him some attention. Shit." He slurs.

"You're making him uncomfortable, he's not used to that shit." Lip comments. Gary looks over at Ian and seems to notice something.

"Sorry man didn't think you were straight. I'll back off." He says and Lip busts out laughing, cackling like a teenage girl.

"Not what I meant. He's a virgin, Jesus. Ian, liking chicks, that would be the fuckin day." And Lip is laughing so hard he can't breathe.

and Gary looks at Ian like he's grown another head.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"18" Ian answers.

"Virgin? Like no girls, or guys? But you've done other shit right?" Gary asks as if he's amused and baffled at the same time. Ian rolls his eyes and gets up off the floor, taking off out of the dorm, to make his way out of here. He's annoyed.

Gary comes out after him and his loud ass mouth.

"Come on! Come Back! I just didn't know they still made you! Come back! I haven't had a virgin before!" He calls after him and Ian shakes his head and of course, the hallways are filled with drunk losers who start laughing and looking at Ian. Fucking great.

\--

  
This was horrible. Gary was an asshole. How exactly did one man have the power to spread around that Ian was a virgin, in every way, in the short span of two days was beyond him but he did. Every class there were whispers and snickers, like suddenly he had went from the cute guy to the virgin. Girls laughed, guys laughed. Some of them propositioned him, but nothing compared to Gary who was suddenly everywhere.

Gary was now on a mission. He hadn't had a virgin, and he wanted Ian. Ian no longer could go to see his brother in his room because Gary would stroll in, and the fucker was relentless. Trying to put his hands on Ian, flirting, trying to ply him with drinks and it was fucking bullshit.

\--

“I hate you.” Ian says to his brother, in the library where he is currently trying to steer clear of the horn dog formally known as Gary.

“What? He just wants some lovin?” Lip chuckles.

“Fuck you, Phillip. I don't want him or his diseases. Get him to back the fuck off.” Ian says groaning.

“I tried man. He's on mission. He wants the almighty virginal Ian Gallagher. Unless you start banging some one else, he wants you. Man, I'm sorry.” And Ian glares but suddenly he thinks.

“That's it, man. I just gotta make him think I'm not a Virgin anymore right?”

“Yeah okay. Ian, he's a see and believe kind of asshole. He ain't gonna take your word for it. Look, Gary's cool and all but he's a manwhore, while I think it's safe to say that he would never, push himself on you he’s not gonna give up on getting you. And me or you telling him you've suddenly had a dick in your ass ain't gonna change that.”

“ and what if I’m not the one with a Dick in my ass?” Ian says. Not like he'd know what he prefers yet but he'd like to think his options were open.

“Yeah okay baby brother. Whatever you say.”

\--

Ian had a plan though. He needed someone to pretend for him, just one guy to lie in bed with him or whatever. But who the fuck was he going to get to do that? He needed ideas so of course, he called his best friend.

“Let me get this straight? Some guy wants to fuck you, and you're turning him down? Why?” Mandy asks him giggling over the phone. He can tell he's on speaker and she's doing something around the house because she sounds distant.

“Because he's a pig, Mandy. Look, I don’t know a hell a lot about sex but I'm pretty sure my first time should not be with some asshole who doesn't care what he sticks his dick in, thanks but no thanks. And besides, I would personally prefer to put my dick in, a nice, tight...” And Ian hears choking and coughing. “You okay Mandy?” He asks and she laughs.

“I'm good. Wasn't me, I'm so sorry Ian.” She says like she did something wrong.

“Mandy…why are you…?” Then it hits him. Fuck. Someone was there, someone heard him going on about being a virgin and that he liked…fuck fuck.

“So sorry. He just walked in and you were going on and on about it.” She says.

“Fuck. So which one of your brothers should I be expecting to kill me? Hey! Whoever it is, can you make it quick!?” He calls out and Mandy laughs. “Please tell me it's not Terry.” He says cringing.

“Fucking harsh man!!” He hears the man on the other end and it's not just any brother it's Mickey, fuck! Mickey was fucking…hot as hell for a lack of a better term. “I ain't gonna kill you. But please, cut out the gay erotic details please.” Mickey bites and Mandy giggles again.

“Don't listen to him, he probably enjoyed them. Thinking of you all sweaty and mmmm” she laughs jokingly.

  
“Speak for your fucking self-bitch. Why are you two talking about his sex life anyway?” Mickey asks.

  
“Some asshole won't leave him alone. Because he wants that sweet virginal ass.” Mandy calls out.

“Mandy!! Fuck. Telling people I'm a…virgin is what got me into this mess.” He groans out.

“Wait. For real? Like never taken it? Or like never anything ever? Not even with a chick?” Mickey sounds curious almost.

“Nope, nothing,” Ian admits.

“Holy hell man. You Savin yourself? Gonna be a virginal bride?” And if Mickey could see Ian, he would see that he was ten shades of red right now.

“Fuck you. No. Look not a big deal just never happened and it sure isn't gonna happen with that idiot. He bangs everyone and he sees me as some kind of conquest. Nope. I need some one to just pretend we fucked or something to get him to back off. I was inquiring if Mandy knew anyone that was gay and willing to fake it. So if you'll excuse us Milkovich, back to brainstorming.” Ian says.

“I'll do it,” Mickey says and Ian is the one that starts coughing after spewing his beer across the floor of his dorm.

“Excuse me?” Mandy and Ian ask at the same time.

“What, you need some asshole to lay in your bed, looking all sweaty and sexed up, and you also need someone who can jump out of said bed and beat a fucker if he tries anything. I'll do it. You'll owe me a favor. Win, win.”

“Seriously? How big's this favor? Because I'm not dying or going to jail for you.” Ian snorts.

“Fuck you fire-crotch. You want my help or not?”

“Oh he wants your help.” Mandy pipes in.”

\--

How do you execute a plan of this magnitude? First you have to think shit out or it's going to blow up in your face. First of all you had to know what a massive crush Ian Gallagher had on a certain Milkovich sibling. He never voiced it, not even to Mandy, because he didn't want to die. If Mickey had ever found out that Ian had a huge hard on for him, he was likely to bury him in a grave that he himself dug up. And the fact that he offered to do this, was beyond terrifying. So there was that, how to pretend to be having sex with Mickey, while not thinking of actually having sex with Mickey and not getting aroused at the close contact. And then he had to get Gary to show up at the right moment, before said arousal became apparent and he got himself killed. This was going to be torture.

\--

Mickey showed up and Ian tried to think about horrible things, but there he was. He hadn't seen Mickey in months. This didn't help anything because he looked good. Like on a date good and Ian was already in hell. He had told Lip about the plan because someone had to make sure Gary showed up. Lip was sure to tell him that Ian had finally given in and was desperate for some dick or something. Lip was an asshole like that.

“How long we got?” Mickey asks.

“Not long I'm sure. Lip said he'd get him here soon. Fuck this has to work.”

“Well get naked then,” Mickey says shrugging. Pulling his shirt off and Ian is officially in a trance.

“Huh?” He says staring, openly and blatantly.

“Clothes! Off! Stop staring at me, like you've never seen a boy without his shirt on before. Come on it's fake okay? I'm not gonna bend you over or anything. Calm down.” And Ian's breath hitches in his throat. Because he would let Mickey do that if he wanted to. In fact he would let Mickey do any damn thing with him he pleased and that scared the hell out of Ian.

Mickey huffs when Ian doesn't move so he steps closer and grabs the edges of Ian's shirt and slowly pulls it off of him. “Okay Gallagher, I'm gonna take your pants off now. Don't freak out okay. Just trust me” And Ian just nods while Mickey undresses him then himself. He pulls Ian over to the bed and Ian's head is swimming. This was a bad idea, because in his mind he has Mickey bent over his bed while he's making him scream. Fuck. Now he's hard. Ian lays down on the bed and Mickey grabs the blanket to pull it up.

“Okay. I'm giving you a choice here. We can make out, underwear still on, and make him think we're just getting started. Or we can get naked, and get all sweaty, somehow and look like it's over?”

“What? Did you just offer to make out with me?” Ian chokes.

“Oh for fuck's sake. You never did that either?” Ian just stares at him and Mickey straddles him. Ian knows he feels it but he doesn't say anything yet he just stares at him. Mickey shakes his head and looks down at him.

“Okay just breathe. I'm gonna kiss you. Doors unlocked, he can come in at any time, so just go with it. If you are uncomfortable, tell me, we can just stop okay? I'll do some push-ups and pull the blanket up to my face, and pretend we already did it.” Ian nods.

“It's okay. I'm good.” Because How the fuck was he going to turn down his one and only kiss from Mickey Milkovich? And Mickey leans down and kisses him lightly. To warm him up and Ian's eyes shoot open. But Mickey kisses him harder and runs his tongue along his lips and Ian is lost, he grants him access and then he's gone. Mickey sits up a little and pulls Ian with him, kissing him, hard and with a force that Ian isn't sure how he is still breathing right now. He hears Mickey grown out and second later, Mickey breaks the kiss.

Mickey looks at Ian with hooded eyes. “You okay?” He asks softly. Ian just nods. And Mickey leans down and kisses on Ian's neck for a minute, Ian moans when Mickey bites down in his neck. Licking up his collar and biting down again and then Mickey is kissing his lips again hard and fiercely, and Ian moans out, more by accident than anything else and he feels Mickey shift, and Ian groans because he's even harder now and there's no way that Mickey doesn't know. No way in hell. But Mickey doesn't stop and Ian doesn't understand. Mickey bites down on Ian's lip, a little, sucking it and Ian wraps his arms around him. He wants this man so bad right now. This is torture. He can't do this.

“Stop,” Ian says, there is not real determination behind it at first but he repeats himself and Mickey leans back, he breathes heavily and looks at Ian.

“I can't…” Ian looks at the door, and it's open, just cracked. Someone has been here but he didn't even notice. “I think he was already here Mick. We can…stop now.” He says sadly.

“You want to?” Mickey asks him.

“Don't you? Aren't you like grossed out right now?” Ian asks and Mickey chuckles.

“I feel grossed out to you?” He asks, grinding down on Ian and Mickey's hard, Ian can feel it, he had been so focused on his own erection, how hadn't he noticed Mickey's.

“You're….I…don't…”

“You want me to stop? I will. But it feels like you don't. Seriously, you're like rock hard underneath me and it's distracting. How could any gay man, not fucking be turned on right now?” Mickey asks and Ian's eyebrows shoot up.

“Wait…what?” And Mickey laughs.

“Seriously Ian? How did you not know I was gay? I'm making out with you!”

“I didn't, I'm so confused right now.”

“I should go. Probably. I should, but you're so…do you want me to go, Ian?”

“No,” Ian says honestly.

“No?” Mickey asks.

“You should still probably. But no, I don't want you to go.” Ian says and it's like that's all Mickey needs. And he kisses Ian again, no holding back, and he slides his hands down Ian's body and moans. Before Ian realizes it, Mickey has removed his own boxers and is pulling Ian's off, but he had moved his way slowly down and it at face level with Ian's dick now and he's staring at it and he smirks.

“What if I…” And he darts his tongue out and just touches Ian's dick for a second.

“Oh god. Please. I need you to…” And Mickey seems satisfied with that answer because it isn't but seconds later that he takes Ian's cock into his mouth and Ian has never felt anything like this. It's amazing, and so intense as Mickey swirls his tongue around the head and then up and down the shaft. “Holy…fuck….I can't…it's so…I'm gonna…” And Mickey hums around his dick. The vibrations do him in.

\--

“Fuck, I'm sorry,” Ian says and Mickey chuckles.

“What're you sorry for? We ain't done here.” Mickey says and Ian raises an eyebrow.

“Not by a long shot Ian Gallagher. You were bound to cum fast. But I have plans for you red. So many plans.”

“Are you okay? You look…”

“I'm good. No worries.” Mickey says but Ian sees his dick practically pulsing it's so hard and Ian thinks about it and runs his hand over it. Mickey moans out.

“You don't have to do that…”

“Doesn't feel good?”

“It feels amazing. Don't doubt yourself. Fuck.” Mickey says as Ian's speed quickens and Ian licks his lips and if Mickey had been looking at him he would have known but his eyes shoot open when his dick is surrounded by the feeling of wet and wanting lips on his dick. “You're surprisingly good at that.” Mickey breathes out.

  
Mickey and Ian lay still for a moment, catching their breaths. And Ian looks over at Mickey curiously. “Still can't believe you're gay. This whole fucking time.” Ian says softly and Mickey chuckles.

“Well Gallagher, you're in your own world. I've been staring at your ass for years. Although hearing about you wanting to stick your dick in some tight ass, was quite impressive. Got a mouth on you.” He jokes.

“Only one ass I want to stick my dick in right now,” Ian says and his own eyes widen at his bluntness. “Fuck. I mean…” And Mickey moves to him swiftly.

“Don't be taking that back now. Do you want to feel my ass around your dick? Want to feel me moving up and down on you, all around you?” Mickey questions.

“Y..yes. Fuck.” Ian pants out.

“I don't know…” Mickey trails his hand down to Ian's hardening cock. “I don't think you want it bad enough." Ian gets closer to Mickey and latches his teeth down onto Mickey's neck, sucking and biting. And Mickey moans out. “Ian, fuck. Keep doing that.” He says. “Mm, lube, pocket, now.” He pants out and Ian chuckles.

“We're you planning on getting laid tonight Mickey?” He asks coyly.

“A man can hope, right? I heard virgins are all the rage around here.” And Ian slaps him on the chest lightly.

“Is it just about me being a virgin?” He asks looking Mickey dead in his eyes.

“Fuck no. Ain't about that. I've wanted to fuck you, or really be fucked by you for a long time. The virgin thing only explains why you never hopped on this shit. Dense fucker.”

“Or maybe the fact that I thought you'd kill me for even thinking about you all sweaty and naked and bent over.” And Mickey bites his lip.

“Fuck man,” Mickey says and he straddles Ian again. Both of them getting harder by the second. Mickey moves to get the lube that Ian never got and pulls out a condom. He slicks up his own fingers and starts to slowly enter himself, moaning, watching Ian, watch him. He leans forward a little as he works his fingers inside of himself.

“God, you look so hot, doing that right now,” Ian says. Mickey finally stops and pulls his fingers out and gets the condom open and slowly rolls it onto Ian's cock, stroking it with lube.

“I'm gonna fuck myself with your cock. You sure you want this? Want me like this?” Mickey says giving Ian a chance to back out and for some reason he trusts that if he said no right now, Mickey would stop. But fuck that, there's no way in hell that he wanted that to happen after waiting this long And even if it was just tonight, it would be fuckin worth it.

“I need you, right now,” Ian says it, but it's barely above a whisper, and Mickey hums at it to let Ian know he heard it. Ian holds a breath as Mickey lines himself up, he looks so good like this. And he slowly seats himself into Ian, Ian moans out as he watches Mickey's face, the pleasure spreading across it as he does.

Mickey stills for a minute, taking the man under him in for a minute and he smiles just a little, just enough for Ian to smile back at him, and he slowly starts moving, rocking his hips, Ian watches, or really half watches while he's trying to control his breathing and his moaning. Which seems impossible at this moment because he's never felt anything like this and he never wants it to stop. Never wants Mickey to stop moving on top of him. Especially when Mickey starts moving faster, Ian can't watch anymore, he closes his eyes and moans out deeply, his hips buck upwards, as if on instinct. And Mickey moans out. Loudly and deeply. Fuck that's hot, so Ian does it again.

“Fuck…so good..man. You feel so…good.” Mickey moans out. Ian let's out a heavy breath.

“So..so..close.” Ian says finally through labored breaths.

“Fuck yea. Cum for me.” Mickey practically screams out.

As if all he needed was to hear the words, Ian let's go. And fills the condom and seconds later Mickey is spilling onto Ian's chest collapsing again after he moves, to let Ian out of him.

“That was …” Ian starts

“That was amazing man.” Mickey finishes for him.

They lie like that for a while before either moves and when Mickey gets up off of Ian, Ian expects him to leave, he sighs only knowing this might be awkward next time he goes to see Mandy. But Mickey doesn't leave, he grabs a wash cloth and before Ian opens his eyes again he is back. He wipes down Ian's chest, cleaning him off and crawls back into bed, wrapping himself around Ian once again and Ian smiles.

“Didn't think you were getting rid of me yet did ya?” Mickey says.

“Honestly? Yeah. Glad you stayed through.” Ian says before he can stop himself.

“Not going anywhere fire-crotch. You got class in the morning?” He asks and Ian nods.

“Mhm. Sometime or another.” Ian mumbles.

“Want me to go? Let you get some rest?”

“Nope,” Ian says.

Mickey nuzzles close to him and they fall asleep shortly after, neither remembering to lock the door, so that's how they are found in the morning, by Lip. Ian is woken by his brothers chuckling.

“Looks convincing to me.” He says and his brother flips him off.

\--

\--three weeks later—

Ian comes into Lips dorm room and sits down, shrugging off his jacket and getting out some of his notes. “How was your calc final?” Lip asks.

“Good. Good.” He says. And he wasn't lying, it actually was good. He actually understood it, thanks to small miracles.

“You sure about that? You look like studying is the last thing you've been doing?” Lip laughs and Ian glares at him.

“What are you talking about?” Ian asks.

“He's referring to the trail of hickeys running down your neck man. You sure he's not a vampire?” Gary laughs. And Ian flips him off.

“I give as good as I get, thank you very much.”

“Still can't believe you're fuckin a Milkovich.” Lip shakes his head.

“Why not? You fucked one.” Ian says glaring at his brother. He would never completely forgive Lip for fucking Mandy over.

“Yeah and let me tell you from someone who's been there. Don't piss him off, they're fucking vicious.” Lip laughs and Ian shakes his head. “Seriously though, you sure about this?” Lip looks at him a little concerned and he understood, he'd practically locked himself in his dorm with Mickey for the last three weeks. But it wasn't all sex, Mickey helped him with his calculus, possibly the only reason he understood any of it.

“Sure about what?” Ian says trying to act innocent.

“Fucking someone who lives in the closet, Ian. You okay with that?” Lips concern all over his face.

“Who's in the closet? Gallagher, it's too late to crawl back in.” Mickey says from the doorway his arms crossed over his chest, and Ian hadn't been lying, he had hickeys trailed all over his neckline.

“Was referring to you fuckhead,” Lip says.

“We're gonna do it in the closet? I could be down for that.” Mickey says, amusement apparent all over his face. Ian starts laughing.

“Hm. An interesting concept.” Ian says smiling and Mickey pulls him to him and kisses him lightly.

  
“Just because I don't advertise, doesn't mean I give a damn what people think,” Mickey says, more to Lip than anything.

“Really? Then you'll just walk around the neighborhood, with my brother, not a care in the world? Tell your family you like dick?” Lip smirks as if he expects Mickey to shy away, instead, he just dials his phone and holds it up.

“What do you want fucker? Aren't you with your boyfriend this weekend?” Iggy's voice comes through the phone and Lip's eyes widen.

“Thanks for proving my point Iggs.”

“Anytime man. Ian there?” Iggy asks.

“I'm here.” Ian laughs into the room.

“You comin over tonight? Man. Mandy and Colin are currently beating the shit out of each other over call of Duty.” Iggy says and Ian laughs.

“Sure. I'll come referee, later though. I have things to do first.”

“Don't wanna know,” Iggy says hanging up the phone. And Ian looks over at his brother and smirks.

Ian smiles brightly and places a kiss on Mickey's neck. And Mickey just grabs his hand and starts dragging him out the door.

“If you'll excuse us. I'm gonna take advantage of my boyfriend. Goodbye assholes” Mickey says and Ian laughs.

“Boyfriend huh?” Ian says smirking.

“You got a problem with that?” Mickey says

“Nope.” He says smiling brightly as they make it to Ian's dorm and swing the door open, making out before they even get the door shut.

“So about that favor you owe me…” Mickey says as they collapse down on the bed.

“What do you have in mind?”

 


	2. Come Home To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Mickey and Ian have been together for a few years. Mickey finally has his own apartment; which his boyfriend practically lives in most of the time…until finals week. He’s back at his dorms, and Mickey doesn’t like it, not one bit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay soooo I've had this on my list to do the second part to this for a while...and I just looked at the original date for this. it's been two years...LOLOL. I have issues, but thankfully it wasn't a multi or something like that. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, go back and read the first part if you haven't or if you missed it the first go around. ;) 
> 
> fair warning this is way more smutty then part one. You have been warned.

Fake it with me: Part 2

 

( Mickey and Ian have been together for a few years. Mickey finally has his own apartment; which his boyfriend practically lives in most of the time…until finals week. He’s back in his dorms, and Mickey doesn’t like it, not one bit.)

 

\--

Finals week…Sucked.  Mickey was sure of that more now than ever. The thing was, even though he didn’t have to study, his studying days were long gone, but Ian’s weren’t. His boyfriend…his boyfriend who spent every moment at his apartment even though he didn't technically live there…His boyfriend with his oversized clothes, that even though Mickey wouldn’t admit it, he was currently wearing said oversized clothes right now. Fuck off, they smelt like Ian. His boyfriend who had said time and time again that Mickey was a distraction, which is why he had decided, last year that during the week before finals and finals week he would spend it in the dorms.  Well…Fuck Finals. Twice a year? Why the fuck did he have to put up with this twice a year? 

Sure he didn’t admit it, to anyone but himself. Not even Ian. Ian would feel guilty and come home, or what would be his home if Mickey would just tell him to move in already. His siblings would laugh about how fucking cute it was or pathetic he wasn’t really sure which one, it was that he needed his boyfriend in his arms to even sleep anymore. The first semester that they had been dating, hadn’t been an issue, Ian hadn’t even thought about the toll it would take on his grades to spend the week before finals trying to study in his boyfriends' apartment…but it had been. They spent more time fucking than actually doing anything else. And yes, Ian had passed his classes barely.  And the next two semesters it hadn’t been as big of a deal really. Had it been this bad?  Mickey couldn’t recall. All he knew was that it was 4 am, he was wide awake and all he really wanted was to let that big lanky mother fucker wrap his limbs around him, and sleep. It wasn’t even about the sex. They still had sex…quickies whenever Ian could drop by. But no cuddling, and laying in bed all day.

Mickey looked at his clock again, then at his phone, to his calendar which stated that he had three days left. Three days until his boyfriend was final free, for at least the next six months. He fidgeted with his phone, willing himself to be stronger,  he got out of bed and went to watch tv, but he ended up just scrolling Netflix because all of the bullshit on his list was shit Ian had put there for date nights or whatever.  He groaned and went back to bed trying to get some sleep. Trying so hard to sleep. Instead, he counted hours of his non-sleep.

\--

Mickey was dead on his feet at work, and he could barely keep his eyes open. One would think that, that alone would be sure to make him fall asleep as soon as he got home…right?  Nope. He was sitting on his couch, staring at the Television that night, he knew he would see Ian tomorrow, for a short amount of time before he went off to his finals. Ian had texted earlier and said that he could come by in the morning, for breakfast..and post breakfast, but at this rate, there would be no post-break-fast because he wouldn’t be able to function. And falling asleep instead of getting laid was not a fucking option.  He had, had enough. He picked up his phone and sighed dialing the number.

“Hey, baby,” Ian said coyly expecting his boyfriend to tell him to fuck off at the sweet bullshit but he didn’t. Mickey smiled into his phone. That voice.

“come over,” Mickey said, giving into his urges. He needed Ian. He needed him in his apartment, in his bed right now. Fuck those fucking finals.

“I’ll be there in the morning Mick. I have to get this work done.” Ian said sounding as tired as Mickey felt.

“do it here,” Mickey said. and for the first time, he meant it.  Sure he had asked him to come over during study time before, and it had ended in destruction after distraction but he was tired and that’s not what this was about. For the first time in his life, Mickey wasn’t looking to get laid, he needed sleep.

“Mickey you know if I come over there, I won't be studying,” Ian said tiredly. “I have twenty more minutes of studying then a power nap. I promise ill take care of you in the morning.”

“Ian…I promise, if you come over right now, and give me twenty minutes, you can study or nap or whatever you want. S’not about that.” Mickey said softly, letting himself let go. Nobody was there to hear him but Ian. “I need you.” He added, and not in his sultry, come fuck me voice.

“What is it? Whats wrong?” Ian said suddenly alert, awake. Ian knew that voice wasn’t that kind of need it was different, a version of Mickey, that had him already looking around his room for his shoes, and a bag to put his things in.

“Nothing, I’m just so tired…and I can’t sleep. Come home and put me to bed. I promise not to distract you until morning.” Mickey said, tiredness taking over him. “I…Cant sleep without you.” He said finally, rolling his eyes at the light chuckle that came from his boyfriend.

00

When Ian walks into the apartment,  he brings his bag with him into the bedroom with him and Mickey is sitting up in the bed, looking tired as hell.  Mickey smiles lightly at him and Ian feels a warmth wash over him. Suddenly everything he needs is right there, he watches sleepily as Ian toes off his shoes and takes off his jeans and climbs into bed next to him. He has this sneaky smile on his face, but Mickey doesn’t care right now, he just waits for Ian to get comfortable and he rolls over and lays his head on Ian’s chest. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey, and in seconds he drifts off to the sleep his whole body had been waiting for.

\--

Mickey wakes up feeling rested finally. He knows Ian is already at school, he had felt him left in the morning, but just having him there as he fell asleep had been exactly what he hadn’t wanted to admit he needed. He felt a little ridiculous, having to have Ian come over like that, to take care of him, but it just cemented the fact that he really needed to talk to Ian about moving in…it was time to stop putting it off, he couldn’t even go a week without him anymore. He had never in his entire life had to have someone next to him just so he could sleep, he yawned and sat up stretching out before he noticed the note on the pillow.

_I love you, see you at lunch._

He smiled as he read it, and felt a little better, his neediness was sure to be mentioned by his boyfriend, but he didn’t even care at the moment, he was happy and satisfied, and now he could focus on really enjoying his time with Ian later today.  And then soon the finals would be over and his big sexy red-head would be back in his arms at night.  

\---x-x-x-xx

Ian took his morning final and rushed back to his dorm to get in an hour of studying before he would meet Mickey for their alone time, and then back off to one more final, before going back to studying for the night.  It was almost over, he hadn’t even known it at the time but sleeping next to Mickey was exactly what his body had needed. He had never been so relaxed taking an exam in all his life. He started to wonder if this arrangement was really necessary anymore.  Sure it had been at the time, studying away from his sexy boyfriend because he was distracting on an almost constant basis, they usually couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, and when one is trying to make it through finals, that can be an issue. But last night had proven one thing to Ian, Mickey needed him as much as he needed Mickey, at first he thought it was kinda funny but after falling asleep with the smell of Mickey in his nose, and his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, he was more than aware of why studying had been so hard this week. He missed his boyfriend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mickey was full of needing Ian by the time lunch hit. He had already made something to eat, and had it ready on the counter, so there would be no time wasted.  Last night he had been full of a need to have Ian in his arms, but after finally having a long and wonderful night of sleep followed by a morning of dreams, he was full of another need.  A need that caused him to start undressing long before Ian would make it to his apartment. He knew the drill. Final, study…then lunch.  He knew Ian would be hungry, but he also knew his boyfriend…and he was really just saving time…or at least that’s what he told himself as he sat naked on his living room couch, a bottle of lube in his hand, his legs spreading.  Saving time, as he started to touch himself lightly and move to work himself open…that was what he was telling himself.

The truth? He was so fucking horny. After finally getting sleep, his other senses were on high alert. The part of him that reminded him that he and Ian hadn’t had the time to fully appreciate each other all week. While they didn’t have much time, Mickey would make sure they took advantage of the time they had, because he was moaning just thinking about Ian.  He was really starting to get into it, moaning a little when he heard the clearing of Ian's throat. He looked up at his boyfriend with a hooded gaze.

“There you are.” He stated softly, licking his lips, the full image of Ian standing in front of him who looked half amused and half frustrated as hell, in only the best way.

“Looks like you don’t need me, got yourself all started without me did ya?”  he said and Mickey rolled his eyes and continued to play, waiting for Ian to get on with it.

“You know…I don’t know if I should be insulted…you need me to sleep but not to get off…isn’t that backward?” he asked biting his lip, as he slowly undressed himself enough to get comfortable.

“Don’t start with that, need you for all of Ian. Please….” He begged and Ian groaned, he knew what that did to him. Hearing the man who he loved, who never begged or asked for a damn thing ever, beg him for what he wanted, it sent shockwaves through his whole body, taking him over, and he was hungry…So hungry. He dropped to his knees swiftly, he wastes no time and lets his tongue connect with Mickey’s very ready hole lapping up everything he can get. He licks around the edge until Mickey is squirming and pushing his beautiful ass closer to Ian's mouth.

Ian dives in, licking and sucking, playing with his tongue. He hadn’t had time for this in a long time, and he decided, he had the time to take on Mickey this afternoon.  And that he did, he moved up a little replacing his tongue with his fingers so he could lick and suck the head of Mickey’s cock, getting him panting and screaming out. Begging some more. Oh, he loved that sound. But he wasn’t quite there yet, almost. He just needed one more thing…

 

“Babyyyyyy…..” Mickey started, there was half of it, that needy whine that he knew Mickey saved for only him.  He mentally chanted for Mickey to finish his words, so he sucked harder, bobbed faster, got Mickey closer. So close he could feel it In every one of Mickey’s movements.

 

“Please Baby, I need you,” Mickey said in a soft begging voice and that’s what he needed from him. He groaned out loud at hearing the phrase. He pulled his boxers the rest of the way down and then moved and hooked his arms under mickeys legs and picked him up.  He moved swiftly but at a steady pace to slowly move Mickey down onto his cock. Just enough until he knew the sensation of not being stretched this way in a few days would become just as familiar as always, and then Mickey made his satisfied sound, and he wrapped his arms around Mickey, moving him up and down on his cock. A task which was difficult but so worth it. Mickey looked so hot when he fucked him like this, and the noises he made were so fucking good.

Mickey moaned out as Ian moved, so fucking hot, it hadn’t been this good all week, he was so close to coming, but he didn’t want to yet, he wanted more, he needed more.  Ian slowly started moving his hands up Mickey’s torso and Mickey screamed out, “fuck yes.” He knew what was coming.  Ian walked forward a couple of steps, and pushed Mickeys hands against the couch not releasing him, looking at Mickey, and Mickey smiled before leaning back and arching his back placing his arms on the top of the couch, but his body not actually seated on the couch.  As soon as Ian had enough leverage to keep himself still, Mickey started moving his body just how his boyfriend loved it, braced by Ian he moved his ass with such power that Ian whimpered, fuck he loved that. He did it again until Ian was screaming just as loud as Mickey was.  They were both so close and Mickey knew exactly what he wanted.

“Do it.” He screamed, and Ian cocked an eyebrow but moved his body up onto the couch, moving Mickey with him, until the bottom of mickeys back was resting on the back of the couch, then Ian moved Mickey's legs up as far as he could get them, almost folding him in half…he had suggested this once, to which he had gotten flipped off for but right now, Mickey didn’t care, and surprisingly it worked better than his head thought it could, if his screams were any indication, Ian was hitting places that Mickey didn’t know existed until this very moment and they were both moaning and moving together and he felt himself leaking, he needed more.

“Touch me please., I need it.” He said knowing what it would do to Ian, when he felt Ian reach up and start to stroke him, his whole body felt amazing, every fucking inch of him, was in heaven, and as Ian continued to pound his ass, he moaned out as came rough and hard, screaming out a loud “Fuuuck” as he rode out his orgasm, feeling Ian fill him up.

\--

Ian only realized how late he was running after, he had fallen off the couch after he and Mickey had untangled themselves, and collapsed together onto the couch.

“Fuck…I don’t think I can move…but…”

“you’re running late. Go. You know you have to get there on time.” Mickey said turning over and kissing his boyfriend.  Who nodded and moved quickly rushing to wipe himself off, and get dressed, Ian looked back at him and sighed.

“call me when you get back to the dorms tonight,” Mickey said kissing his boyfriend.

“I will.” He said looking back again before nodding, just before he walked out the door, he said. “I love you, Mickey.”

 

Ian rushes back to his dorm to shower…and get a little studying in, he has a plan, but to do it right, he has to hurry. 

He is in the middle of it all when Gary bursts through the door, excited as all hell and Ian groans.

“I got me a virgggiinnn.” He chants.  Ian groans, he really doesn’t have time for this shit right now.

“You got a virgin, or you found one to stalk?” Ian raises an eyebrow as he flips a page in his notes.

“No…like for real…she likes me…she wants to give it to me…I don’t know how this happened…” Gary says. Ary rambles on.

“Does she know you’re a whore?” Ian says looking back down to his notebook.

“I actually like her.” Gary pouts like that shit is actually believable.

“Actually I don’t care just let her know whats up beforehand. Anyway, I have plans, I'm out.” He says. No point in sticking around here if Gary is gonna go on and on about sex all night.  “tell Lip all about it.”

“Where you going? I thought you were on a no Mickey diet for finals?” Lip asks looking up from his computer.

“Changed my mind. I am taking my books with me. Fuck this. Good luck with the girl Gary. Hope she doesn't file a restaining order. 

 

Ian drove to mickeys, ready to see his man. Mickey wasn’t home yet, he had already texted him, and he was helping iggy with something, so he would be a while. Which gave Ian the time he needed to study and to do some things like cook and clean up for Mickey.  He started with dinner and cleaned while he looked for a movie. He was idily texting mickey, trying not to be too obvious about the fact that he needed Mickey to go home. He would be disappointed if he missed a little time with Mickey.

He sat down to study as dinner was finishing up.

 

_Mickey: Working hard?_

_Ian: mhm making a little dinner while I study. You eating at your brothers'?_

_Mickey: I don’t know what he just made but I ain't touching it. Wish you were home…miss your food._

_Ian: Hmm, I think there's some leftovers in there for you that I made._

_Mickey: -glares- where did you hide it?_

_Ian: Top shelf, trust me, its there for you._

_Mickey: good, this shit sucks…_

_Ian: you know the man cant cook babe. What are you doing over there anyway?_

_Mickey: passing time. My boyfriend is away…I miss his lanky ass or some shit._

_Ian: Hmm, I feel like he misses you too. Too bad your not in your bed right now huh?_

_Mickey: Why’s that?_

_Ian: wanna see you. Spread out…on your bed…._

_Mickey: Ian…_

_Ian: Naked…with that toy I got you…licking your lips…._

_Mickey: and im distracting. Ian! You're killing me…_

_Ian: You want to play?_

_Mickey: Your studying…isn’t your brother there?_

_Ian: Nope. Dinners cooling off…_

_Mickey: Can you put a hold on that libido so I can get home…_

_Ian: mhm…I might start without you…you looked so hot today…I miss you_

Mickey groaned, was he seriously rushing home just to have phone sex with his boyfriend…why yes he was. Because he wanted to. 

\--

Ian smiled slyly setting dinner to steam in the oven for Mickey, he put his books on the far table that he would get back to after his break.  And he went into Mickey’s room and stripped down completely.  He smiled sweetly as he walked down the hallway to hide a little bit from Mickey.  And he watched and waited, turned his volume down on his phone.

He watched as Mickey came in the door, looked around and headed to the room, Ian took a step out to get a better look at him, as he stripped down to his boxers and rested on his bed. Grabbing his phone.

_Mickey:  Did you stop by and leave food earlier, it smells delicious in here._

_Ian: I might have._

_Mickey:_ _☹ Sad I missed you._

_Ian: Soon baby. You’ll have me all to yourself before you know it._

Ian watches as Mickey sighs. “I hope so.” He says aloud and Ian smiles. He has been missing him too, and he can't wait to surprise him but first things first. ‘

_Ian: I want you to strip down for me._

_Mickey: Already am._

_Ian: Nope…All of it. Do everything I say…_

_Mickey: oh it's like that then? You gonna come make me._

_Ian: now._

Mickey does as he’s told and licks his lips.  “The things I do for this asshole.” He says to himself and Ian chuckles lightly and moves back down the hallway, looking for a place in the dark far enough away for now. And he calls Mickey.

“Hey, baby,” Ian says into the phone. “You ready for me?” he asks as if he didn’t already know what Mickey was doing in there. Searching for his toy.

“yes…Came all the way home for this…miss you already.” Mickey says thinking back to this afternoon and hot fucking hot it was. “Today was so good.”

“mmmhmm… couldn’t help myself.  Suck on your fingers for me.” He says stroking himself.  Getting Mickey hot was his favorite part.

“Uh huh,” Mickey says, and he knows he is. “What do you want to do to me? How long do we have?” Mickey says sadly and Ian feels bad, all this rushing lately, and he hadn’t even realized until these last two days what it was doing to Mickey. He was going to make it up to him.

 

“Don’t worry about that baby. Why didn’t you tell me it was so hard on you this time?” Ian asks because he has to.

“I was trying to make it through. Almost there right? Im not letting you leave our bed, for days when finals are over. Gonna lick all over your body until you’re the one begging this time.” Ians interest is definitely peaked at this point.

“Oh yeah. Tell me about it?” He says as Mickey starts to moan softly, he’s stroking himself, Ian can tell.

“Wanna taste you. Wanna watch you fuck my mouth, hard and fast.  What do you want me to do Ian…I neeed something…” He says grinding his teeth, Ian can hear it.

“turn on the toy baby, go ahead, want you to fuck yourself with it slowly, while you tell me all about your fantasy. It’s all about you tonight baby. Wanna feel like I'm right there with you.” Ian says and Mickey moans and he can hear the little toy as Mickey plays with himself, moaning, and still talking about Ian and his fucking. Ian edges closer and gets down on the floor to crawl into the room where Mickey cant see him. At this point, Mickey is going hard on himself, so he doesn’t need Ian to respond, which is perfect.  It gives Ian the perfect opportunity to stand up and watch Mickey, to stroke himself completely, until he’s ready.  He hangs up the phone on accident which catches Mickey’s attention.

“Damnit!” he says frustrated, coulda at least said bye.  He starts to remove the toy which surprises Ian, he would hold off his orgasm…because Ian wasn’t on the phone.  Well none of that, he waits until Mickey leans his head back against the pillows and groans.

“Nice job Mickey, wait to ask him to move in, that was a stellar fucking plan.” Mickey is frustrated, but Ian is standing there wide-eyed. He was gonna ask him to move in? he wanted him to live there? Not that he wasn’t practically already but it just…Ian smiled at the thought and then got back to focus, he softly crawled up the bed and that’s when Mickey looked down. Feeling the movement of the bed.

“Wha…?”

“Surprise baby,” Ian says and boxes him in grabbing him and kissing him feverishly.

“ How long have you been here?” Mickey asks eyeing him and Ian chuckles.

“The whole time, your so hot when you play baby. So fucking hot.  Want to fuck you so bad.”

“How tho? Your studying.” He says sadly.

“I studied while I cooked and ill study more later after I put my man to bed the proper way. The way he deserves.”

“It’s still early.”

“Mhm. Shh.” Ian says placing a soft bite to Mickeys collar bone causing Mickey to hum and wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

“I missed you.” Mickey says pulling Ian to him, not even sexually, just feeling his closeness.  His stomach growls and he groans.  “Really not the time right now.” He says looking down as if speaking to his body. Ian chuckles.

“It’s been a while since we ate naked while making out…I made your favorite.” He says and Mickey smiles brightly.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Mickey asks as Ian pulls him up off the bed towards the kitchen. Both of them completely naked.

“Mmm, I think you should remind me.” Mickey stops him before they hit the kitchen and pulls his lips to his own, and kisses him, Ian flips mickey around and pushes him up against the wall, trailing kisses down his backside and reaches around to the front of Mickey and starts stroking him, while biting down on his neck.  Mickey turns his head to kiss him fully while panting against the wall.

“Fuck the food man,” Mickey says.

“No…I’d rather fuck you…hard, but first I will feed you. Just a little reminder what you are in store for tonight.” Ian says, He had missed this, taking his time to take care of what was his. He would never take for granted the time they had together. The things that Mickey panting against the wall was doing to him right now.

 

“Can you feed me while you're fucking me?” mickey inquires and Ian seems to think about it.

“You want to ride my dick while you eat? You sure about that?” He chuckles mulling over it in his head and Mickey just whines.

“I can’t wait any longer get on the floor.” He grinds out and Ian chuckles when Mickey’s stomach growls at him again as if to say really fucker?  “Fine, you stay right fucking there where is the food.”  Ian lets out a laugh put points at the oven, and Mickey goes and gets the plates out, with some forks and brings them to the spot on the floor.  They sit next to each other eating for a minute, staring at each other, getting more and more ready to devour each other.

“So how long were you watching me?” Mickey seems to think about it now. Merely as a distraction so Ian won't notice that he has begun to crawl closer to his man. He’s still hungry, but ready to be satisfied in other ways.

“The whole time…Why?” Ian asks raising his eyebrows.

“You heard me mention…you…coming home…”

“you mean the thing about me moving in?” Ian asks as Mickey straddles him, slowly seating himself onto Ian’s cock, he smiles sneakily when Ian moans out at the sudden sensation. Mickey grabs Ian's fork and brings it to his lips so Ian can take a bite of his food.

“yeah that…you don’t have to or anything…just…don’t like when your not here.” He says moving his hips faster, Ian grabs mickey’s plate and brings it to his lips before scooting them both away and bracing himself.

“Would love to live with you. Didn’t know you were…fuck…yeah like that.” He pants out as Mickey moves on top of him.

“so after finals, you come home permanently. I know I'm distracting but I’ll be better for your last semester. Just don’t want you leaving like this again.” Mickey says leaning back and moving himself onto his feet to get a better angle before slamming back down onto Ian.

“Not leaving again baby.  Two more finals…I’ll figure it out, Can’t do it anymore. Fuck like that…Mickey…Can we talk about this…after…”

“Mm…nope you have to study after so that we can go to sleep the right way tonight. I’m gonna brace myself, Fuck me hard ok?” He says doing what he says and Ian nods moving his hips up as hard and as fast as he can before grabbing Mickey around the waist and flipping them both over. 

“Put your legs on my shoulders.” He says and Mickey does as he’s told. “Trust me, baby, you’re going to sleep like a baby tonight.” He says as he fucks into Mickey, slowly reaching up to touch him, tugging at his cock, moving it in the same rhythm with himself, until Mickey starts to shake just a little, just the way he likes it and he pulls out for a second causing Mickey to whine until he’s being hoisted up and carried the few steps into the kitchen. Everything on the kitchen table is swiped to the floor and replaced by Mickey’s body. Ian crawls over his boyfriend stroking himself some more. Ready to go back in, but Mickey stops him.

“Let me taste you,” Mickey asks, and Ian nods moving up above his head so he can fuck his mouth a little.

“Like tasting yourself on me baby?” He asks and Mickey moans out, licking and sucking Ian. Ian doesn’t pull back until he can feel Mickey’s hands dig into his sides. He moves quickly. Kissing Mickey roughly while moving his legs just right, he slams back into him without warning, fucking him hard, and fast, causing Mickey to squirm and they are rocking the table back and forth as they fuck. 

“Fuck..baby so close. You wanna taste or me to fill you up…so fucking close baby.” He says rocking his hips harder.

“Fill me up…then clean me up…with your mouth. Fuckkk right there, Harder Ian, it’s right there, come on, I need it.” He screams out and Ian pulls Mickey up a little and fucks into him again and again, causing Mickey to scream out, before shooting cum all over Ian’s chest.

“You’ll be cleaning that up too baby,” Ian says right before he cums, hard and hot and fast into Mickey’s ass.

After they climb off the table they settle into the floor, as they take turns making out with each other, covered in each others cum, Ian flips Mickey over and starts working his way to his ass, just watching as the cum is still perfectly dripping from his ass, and he moans at the sight. So fucking sexy. He licks at Mickey’s sensitive hole. Causing Mickey to moan out as Ian laps up every last drop.  Then he is suddenly flipped over, with Mickey licking and sucking on every inch of his body.

“We should shower,” Ian suggests.

“After I eat this food, Mickey says grabbing his plate from its place on the floor and stuffing a forkful into his mouth.  “So fucking good man.”

Ian laughs and shakes his head kissing his boyfriend before running off to start the shower, letting Mickey finish his food.

“Hey, baby…I have a question.” He says walking back out into the hallway, Mickey looks up from his plate, mouth full of food and questions him with a look. “tonight…right before bed, while I’m studying…” Ian licks his lips with the silent question…he wants to watch Mickey play, he wants to see it all, everything he’s been missing.

“That’s distracting Ian.” He says after finally swallowing and getting up to put the plates in the kitchen.

“that’s why I said right before bed. Want to watch you, fuck yourself, then crawl over to me and show me how ready you are for me. So fucking hot.”

“Damn it, Ian, you’re killing me, get your ass into that shower right now.  I’m gonna blow you before you start this studying shit.”

And that’s exactly what he did.  Later that night while Ian was studying, Mickey waited until he could see that look in Ian’s eyes, that need a break, time for bed look, and he crawled up to him, ducking under the books, and started to suck and lick Ian to hardness. When he fully had Ian’s attention he laid back in perfect view, and got out his best dildo, and rode it into the mattress until Ian put the books down.  And when Ian growls out, Mickey knows he’s in for it.  By the time they collapse on the bed this time, Mickey can’t even hold his eyes open long enough to smoke a cigarette. Ian wasn’t even done then, he places kisses all over Mickey’s body before tucking him into their big bed, and wrapping his arms around Mickey, pulling him to him.

That night Mickey woke up in the middle of the night, with Ian entering him softly, holding onto him, and cuddling him while making love to him and kissing his neck. They hadn’t had sex this much in weeks, and Mickey was in heaven. This was different than earlier, this was just pure, sleepy love making and Mickey loved it as much as the rough body shaking sex from earlier.

“Mmm Babe?” Mickey askes and Ian hums on his neck.  

“Sorry for waking you, I just needed you before I have to get up and head out. So sexy all laying there in my arms.”

“Mmm. Keep going. You coming back tonight?” He asks, feeling needy.

“Mhm, gonna pick up something to eat…grab some clothes from the dorm…and come home…eat…Sleep for four hours, in your arms, then wake you up like this.”  He says still moving slowly, making love, enjoying everything about this right here.

\--x----x---x-----x---x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to all the people who requested that I continue it back when I wrote the first part. I usually do it eventually. :P 
> 
> ANYWAYS lemme know what you think. 
> 
> I'm also thinking of changing my sn to match my tumblr Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> @mysticallygallavich. -- tumblr


End file.
